The Shield Survival or Distruction
by DeanAmbroseMySexyLunitic
Summary: The shield has dominated many challenges together but can they stay together when One of them is starting to lose there very mind? Can Seth find dean in the darkness or is he lost for good?


No! let go! I said let go!"

"Mr. Ambrose we need to check your injury-" but the medic was cut off after the

Lunatic fringe punched the man in the face causeing the man to fall over to the ground for an injured man he was still pretty strong but no one should have douted that the one dean ambrose couldn't still put up one good fight especially if it means to get away from something like the hospital.

"I'm fucking fine ok! I don't need to go so let go" another medical staff speaks up who was standing away from the raging Dean Ambrose what a smart man

"Your not fine mr. Ambrose you have a major head injury and spine trauma which needs to be checked on at the hospital"

"I've had worst... now let me go or I'll beat the liveing life out of everyone of your staff members" growled the young wrestler who was shooting his dark dagger eyes at the main staff member who was standing there for a moment with a blank expression. They stared at each other for about 10 minutes before dean had enough of this dumbass starring contest and surprised the staff by getting up and starts heading out of the door the WWE medical staff tried to keep the injured man inside the room but just like the first staff member he punched and pushed his way until he was finally out of the room.

Dean knew something was wrong but he didn't trust those damn medics who worked for the same man who want to put dean in a crazy jacket and send him off to the crazy house but he also didn't trust hospitals or anyone.

No there is someone he trusted and that is Roman Reign and his love Seth Rollins but sadly since Seth was on the side of the authority he couldn't come to his aide and Roman Reign was in a match the only option for him was to head over to his and ro's locker room ever since Seth had made the plan to end Evolution by joining them acting like he had betrayed the shield.

Which at first both him and ro was completely against the whole thing but after dean lost his title to Sheamus which upseted him since he was close to winning that damn battle both dean and roman knew this needed to end so they let Seth and it was hard to hear Seth's words and being curb stopped every week its the worst but tonight he crossed the line by use those damn Cylinder blocks and dean is definitely not happy right now actually he is pretty pissed off right now.

Dean's mind keeped going in and out while he headed over to the locker room he wasn't sure if he would even make it there before passing out and his anxiety was getting worst as he feels eyes on him starring at him with a pitty expression on there face. "Stop" he mutters softly but they didn't those eyes just kept starring at him almost like they were digging into his skin looking for the mans soul which many believe he didn't have finally he snaps "Stop it! stop fucking starring at me!" he screams out in that empty hallway he realized that he was a few steps away from his locker room so quickly he gets into the safety of him and Ro's locker room.

Dean stood there for a moment not moving at all besides the twitching of his fingers feeling so out of control of his own body or mind which was driving him into madness as his breathing was picking up in a heavier fast pace wanting to wake up from this damn feeling dean smacked him self hard in the face which was only causing more damage them helping.

Finally realizing nothing was working he did the only thing his mind has wanted to do he screamed out in complete anger and frustrations as he started trashing the locker room breaking or throwing anything his hands can get a hold of this whole thing was taking a huge impact on dean that now without Roman or Seth to calm him down he just want to distroy anything he can.

About 10 minutes of his rampage dean finally stopped not because he wanted to oh no the man could have continued that for hours until ether Roman or Seth came into the room and stopped him.

What stopped him was the pain in his head from Seth's fucking Curb stomp the pain was getting worst and even tho dean can handle pain this was just to much at the moment as he slowly sinks to the floor in a laying positions so that his face was against the cold hard floor.

Slowly his body starts to relax a bit his breathing calming down slightly but the worst was happening. His walls were breaking down and they were breaking down faster then Rey mysterio hiting a 619 and dean tried fighting it he really did but he couldn't as tears started to fall down his face his vision blurring up as he screams loudly once more this time out of pain and heartache and that did it for him his mind started going dark the last thing he remember is hearing a voice crying out his name with a pain tone.

Hey! Thanks for reading chapter I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
